


Моё свидание с Евой (A Date with Eva)

by Manokanaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Routine, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Утром он раздумывал, не купить ли ей цветы. Днем набрался смелости пригласить её на свидание. Вечером он упустил свой шанс. Ночь всё изменила...
In the morning he thought about giving her flowers. At noon he was brave enough to ask her out. In the evening he lost his chance... But it was the night that changed everything...





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Моё свидание с Евой" - очень непростой проект. Уже в процессе работы мне стало ясно, что здесь будет нечто большее, тем не менее мне очень хотелось выложить этот рассказ в его изначальном виде, потому что работа над романом "Страх падения", основанном на этом небольшом кусочке текста, явно потребует времени.  
> Начат рассказ был в 2007 году, но дописан только в 2009.

**Моё свидание с Евой.**

 

_Утро._

Убить. Убить. Убить.

Только одно это слово пульсирует в моей голове. Глаза открыть я не в состоянии, и моя рука в слепую шарит по пространству прикроватной тумбочки. Наконец я натыкаюсь на источник ужасающего писка. Зверски выключаю будильник. Частенько мне приходит в голову мысль, что тот, кто изобрел этот дьявольский агрегат, должен претерпевать страшные муки в самом нижнем круге Ада.

Всё ещё не выпуская из рук будильник, я заставляю себя открыть глаза. Лучше бы не открывал. Окна занавешены, но я и так знаю, что на улице темень – раннее утро пасмурного февральского денька в славном портовом городе Сан-Франциско. И почему я уехал из Лос-Анджелеса? Нет, ладно, перефразирую, почему я переехал именно во Фриско?

Собрав в кулак всю силу воли, встаю с кровати. Холодновато, однако. Моему организму критически необходима яичница с беконом, тосты и огромная чашка чая. Именно из-за своей любви к этому напитку, я не могу считать себя истинным американцем. По крайней мере, именно так ситуация выглядит с точки зрения моих коллег. Ну и в жопу их. Пусть травятся своими эспрессо и капучино.

Быстро принимаю душ и приступаю к приготовлению столь желанного моему сердцу и желудку завтрака. Пока на сковородке весело шипит первая радость ещё одного дня моей жизни, глаза пытаются закрыться. Я всегда знал, что мой организм абсолютно не способен мириться с двумя вещами в этом мире – холодом и ранними подъемами. К сожалению, зима в Сан-Франциско гарантирует мне оба эти удовольствия в одном флаконе.

Завтракаю. Тело начинает потихоньку оживать. В конце концов, не всё так паршиво в моей жизни здесь. Ну, если не брать во внимание того, что я не трахался почти год. У меня неплохая квартира, хорошая работа и всегда есть, с кем после работы пропустить пару стаканчиков в баре. Чего ещё можно хотеть от жизни? По большому счету, ничего, но иногда чего-то хочется.

Надеваю любимые черные джинсы, темно-синюю рубашку, черный пиджак. Испытываю последнюю атаку сонливости, завязывая шнурки ботинок. Одеваю своё короткое темное пальто, вешаю на плечо сумку и выхожу из дома.

Кое-где улицы уже забиты, пробки – неизменный бич больших городов. Но они меня не волнуют: вместе со стайкой подобных мне ранних пташек, я ныряю в тесноту подземки. В очередной раз ругаю себя за то, что не взял почитать что-нибудь дельное. В наушниках моего плеера надрывается Стивен Тайлер, что, как я понимаю, в перспективе не самым лучшим образом скажется на состоянии моих барабанных перепонок.

Наконец я снова поднимаюсь к пасмурному небу и влажному холодному воздуху. Проходя мимо цветочного магазинчика, на секунду задерживаюсь, гадая, какие цветы она любит, и, раздумывая над тем, не купить ли ей букет. Нет, пожалуй, не стоит. С какой стати я вот так заявлюсь к ней с букетом в руках?

Пересекаю небольшой сквер и направляюсь к зданию корпорации “Орион”, в которой и имею честь работать, а может быть, это честь имеет меня.

Достаю пропуск, чтобы провести его через считыватель на двери, но вспоминаю, что это чудо охранных систем приказало долго жить ещё в прошлый понедельник. Как всегда вежливо здороваюсь с секьюрити. 

В лифте со мной всего три человека, верный признак того, что я сегодня рановато. На пятом к нам присоединяется Надин, её Величество Королевская сука. Завидев меня, она привычно изображает на своем лице величайшую степень омерзения, я же просто стараюсь создать между нами максимальное расстояние в этом замкнутом пространстве. Провидение избавляет меня от нее на десятом этаже. Сам я выхожу на двенадцатом.

Ещё один чудесный денек. 

Занимаю своё место, не плохое место, скажу я, положа руку на сердце. Сложно назвать это отдельным кабинетом, но наличие перегородок с двух сторон и стены с третьей, прекрасно создает эту иллюзию. Достаю документы, которые брал вчера с собой, и, черт возьми, так и не прочитал. Согласно часам на компьютере у меня есть ещё пятнадцать минут до официального начала рабочего дня, но похоже, одному из двух телефонов на это глубоко наплевать. Велик соблазн просто не брать трубку, но звонок по внутренней линии, и, учитывая требовательность, с которой он раздается, кто-то точно знает, что я уже на месте.

Снимаю трубку.

– Скотт! – рявкает мне в ухо Валери, наш секретарь, девушка, в общем, милая, но явно не довольная тем фактом, что из-за меня и ей приходится начинать рабочий день раньше. – Тебе звонок. Господин Оути. Я соединяю.

Она мгновенно отключается с линии, оставляя меня наедине с Оути и его убийственным акцентом. Где-то в глубинах сознания мелькает удивление, по идее мой собеседник сейчас должен крепко посапывать, согреваемый какой-нибудь гейшей, однако я тут же вспоминаю, что во вторник он прилетел в Балтимор.

Делаю глубокий вдох. Поехали. В конце концов, за это мне и платят, причем весьма прилично.

 

Смотрю на часы. Уже почти половина одиннадцатого. 

Что я имею к этому часу. После того, как в течение минут двадцати мой мозг в извращенной форме насиловал топ-менеджер одной из многочисленных процветающих японских корпораций, я успел просмотреть пару контрактов, несколько договоров к ним и разобраться в финансовой сверке с крупным клиентом из Юты. Забавная штука уклонение от налогов, иногда части одной суммы идут столь замысловатыми путями, что отследить их не может не только налоговая, но и сам мошенник. В этом случае нередко выпутываться приходится мне, но официально это в мои обязанности не входит.

По плану два коммерческих предложения, очень неприятный звонок в Китай и несколько чуть менее неприятных разговоров с Балтимором.

Кто-то постукивает по стеклу перегородки. Я отрываюсь от монитора и вижу её. Еву.

– Привет, – она улыбается мне. – Не хочешь выпить со мной чаю?

Она произносит это с таким заговорческим видом. Мы с ней – два изгоя в мире вездесущего кофе. Похоже, Еву это забавляет. Что касается меня, то я согласен пить с ней и кофе, и водку, и настойку для улучшения работы пищеварительного тракта. Иными словами, мне очень нравится Ева.

Она появилась в “Орионе” около полугода назад, но поскольку Ева работает на девятом, пересеклись мы с ней не сразу. Впервые я увидел её в ноябре. Она сидела на скамейке в небольшом сквере, который располагается в нескольких десятках метров от нашего здания. Тогда мне показалось, что, ещё немного, и я сломаю шею, разглядывая её. Через пару дней я столкнулся с ней у ксерокса. По счастливой случайности, их собственный сломался. С тех пор я старался встречаться с Евой как можно чаще.

И вот сейчас я пью чай с самой красивой женщиной в мире. Я действительно считаю её таковой. Мне нестерпимо хочется провести рукой по её длинным рыжим волосам, хочется, чтобы эти зеленые глаза смотрели на меня так же, как я смотрю на нее, когда она этого не видит. А её улыбка... просто сводит меня с ума. Поразительно, но я потерял голову от девушки, питающей слабость к теплым просторным свитерам и пушистым шарфам. Никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть сексуально, но, черт возьми, это так. Помню, однажды, когда мы уже открыли общую страсть к чаю, замерзшая Ева ворвалась ко мне с мольбой об этом напитке. Её щеки и кончик носа покраснели на морозе, волосы чуть влажные от снега, на ней был один из её свитеров, длинная шерстяная юбка и замшевые сапожки. Она была настолько восхитительна, я просто застыл на месте. В этот момент я хотел только одного – поцеловать эти чувственные губы и заняться с ней любовью. Какая-то часть моего мозга, а, может быть, это была совершенно другая часть тела, не сомневалась в том, что Ева – воплощение всех моих фантазий.

Итак, в сквере я впервые обратил на Еву внимание, у ксерокса – захотел её, к моменту первого чаепития уже был влюблен, и, наконец, сейчас считал её самой прекрасной девушкой на свете.

– Много работы? – спрашивает Ева, кивая в сторону стопки документов у меня на столе.

– Да, нет, – отвечаю я. – Ничего особенного.

Она делает глоток. 

“Черт, ну же предложи ей пойти с тобой на ланч!”, вопит мой внутренний голос.

Уже не первый месяц я мечтаю пригласить Еву на ужин, в кино, в театр, но... у меня абсолютно не хватает на это духу.

Я никогда не был дамским угодником, но и размазней тоже не был. Всё дело именно в этой конкретной девушке – я панически боюсь отказа. Основания на то у меня есть, но есть и обнадеживающий знак – она уже в третий раз приходит ко мне за последние две недели. До этого она не появлялась почти два месяца.

Ева ставит чашку.

– Ну что, хорошего дня нам обоим, – улыбается она мне.

“Действуй!”

– Ева, – начинаю я, и тут в мой закуток влетает Надин. 

– Ева, – её стервозное величество театрально закатывает глаза, - Керолл везде тебя ищет.

– Я забыла телефон в кабинете, – виновато признается Ева. Керолл – её начальница, руководитель отделов рекламы и маркетинга, и нрав у этой бизнес-леди достаточно крутой.

– Ничего, – теперь Надин мило улыбается, – я же понимаю, как иногда приятно выпить кофе и поболтать с подружкой..., – шпилька в мой огород. – Не волнуйся, я только что видела её у Грега, она пофлиртует с ним минут десять, к тому времени, как освободится, ты уже будешь во всеоружии.

– Спасибо, – Ева поспешно встает, смотрит на меня, потом неожиданно наклоняется и целует меня в щеку. – Увидимся, Скотт.

Ева исчезает. Я потрясен настолько, что даже не реагирую на исполненный ненависти взгляд Надин. Наконец, я понимаю, что не могу больше её игнорировать.

– Да, Надин, – приветливо выдаю я.

На секунду мне кажется, что у нее из ушей пойдет лава, а потом она начнет изрыгать пламя, но, удостоив меня последним убийственным взглядом, Надин резко разворачивается на каблуках и покидает мою территорию, покачивая бедрами чуть заметнее, чем всегда.

– Угроза ядерной войны миновала? – доносится до меня голос Триш, одной из двух девушек в моём отделе, состоящем из семи менеджеров и нашего руководителя. С Триш у нас бывают разногласия, но в целом мы уживаемся неплохо, причина проста – мы серьезно относимся к своим обязанностям, и, пожалуй, друг друга уважаем.

– Да, аминь.

– Что ты ей сделал, Скотт? Она тебя не выносит, – констатирует сей печальный факт Триш.

– Если бы я знал... – вру я с неподдельной досадой в голосе.

Надин ненавидит меня – это правда. Вообще-то Надин трудно назвать законченной стервой. Эта высокая худощавая блондинка была первым человеком, заговорившим со мной в “Орионе”, когда я пришел на собеседование по работе. Надин – личный секретарь вице-президента компании, что дает ей право ставить себя во главе всемогущей армии секретарей. Эта женщина – прирожденный организатор, она в высшей степени профессиональна и далеко не глупа, но вместе с этим она обожает распоряжаться людьми. Есть ещё одна вещь, которую нужно уяснить, когда имеешь дело с Надин. Мужчины обязаны её хотеть. Это не ставится под сомнение и не обсуждается. Что же, нужно признать, её действительно хотят. Несмотря на худобу, почти полное отсутствие груди и стервозный характер, мужчины слетаются к Надин, как мухи на мёд. Почти каждый сотрудник хочет трахнуть эту женщину, это что-то животное и подсознательное. Некоторым даже повезло. Признаюсь, что, когда она уходит так, качая бедрами, мой взгляд не может на них не задержаться. Не более того. Я имею наглость не вожделеть Надин, и в этом мой главный грех.

Когда я пришел в “Орион”, Надин выказала определенный интерес. Однажды, стоя у того же небезызвестного ксерокса, я заметил, как она без лишней скромности оценивала меня взглядом. Разумеется, это не было неприятно. Если на вас так смотрит красивая женщина, это очень льстит самолюбию и повышает самооценку.

Итак, некоторое время она бросала в мою сторону красноречивые взгляды, принимала соблазнительные позы и всегда была готова помочь, но мне не нужен был роман на новом месте работы, к тому же Надин была не в моём вкусе. Я не велся, она злилась.

Теоретически существовало несколько групп мужчин, которым дозволялось не вожделеть к Надин, вернее им это прощалось. Наиболее защищенными были “уроды”, то есть те, кто ей самой был не нужен. Чуть слабее были позиции “женатиков”, к которым относились не все женатые мужчины, а только слабаки, не желающие изменять супругам. Где-то рядом с ними стояли “слюнтяи” – парни, которые держали на столах фото возлюбленной в рамочке и мечтали прожить с ней до смерти.

Поскольку я не классифицировался по этой системе, самолюбие Надин поставило на мне клеймо “гнусный смазливый педрила”. Она приложила определенные усилия, чтобы эта весть быстро распространилась по секретарскому стану, а оттуда и по всему женскому, и не только женскому, коллективу “Ориона”. Одно время всё было настолько паршиво, что мне хотелось в чисто показательных целях разложить эту стерву на столе конференц-зала и на деле продемонстрировать свою ориентацию. Однако ситуация быстро пришла в норму – вряд ли все изменили своё мнение, просто в таком муравейнике всегда появляется кто-то новый, и ты быстро устареваешь, как объект сплетен, особенно если ведешь себя тихо и вообще на них не реагируешь. 

Один минус всё же остался – хотя в “Орионе” более половины сотрудников составляли молодые женщины, мне ничего не светило. Это печально, когда вам двадцать шесть, вы холосты и обладаете совершенно нормальными сексуальными аппетитами.

Ладно, хватит о грустном.

Я возвращаюсь к работе.

 

_День._

 

Устало жую кусок свиной отбивной. Мой ланч проходит в одиночестве. Я пытался разыскать Еву, но мне это не удалось. Всё-таки Надин серьезно осложняет мне жизнь.

На секунду мне кажется, что я вижу Еву на улице под руку с каким-то мужчиной. Но нет, никого. Это странно, что она так запала мне в душу. Я не особенно влюбчив, но с Евой всё по-другому.

 

Корпоративная вечеринка на Рождество, вот когда я понял, что от наваждения мне так легко не избавиться. 

Я не люблю вечеринки, всегда чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Чувствую себя чужим. Тогда на мою беду празднество имело место в загородном клубе, незаметно убраться оттуда было сложновато. Приходилось делать вид, что мне весело. Это утомляло, пока я не увидел Еву. Накинув пальто, она вышла на балкон. Я не мог не пойти за ней. На секунду я остановился, боясь потревожить, так красива была Ева этой ночью – кожа белее снега, волосы, горящие словно огонь, даже в свете луны, она вся светилась, и я жалел, что не могу видеть её глаза. Порыв ветра донес до меня аромат её духов. Мне казалось, что я уже встречал Еву, не важно где, не важно когда, важна только она, такая красивая, такая... такая... Как я хотел, чтобы её руки прикоснулись ко мне в тот момент, когда мы оба стояли, освещенные светом луны, это представлялось мне единственным, что имеет значение в мире.

Наверное, именно тогда я окончательно осознал, как она нужна мне. Я просто должен был быть с ней.

Как можно тише я подошел к Еве и встал рядом. Казалось, она даже не заметила, она заворожено смотрела на Луну, дыхание легко вырывалось из мягких приоткрытых губ с маленькими облачками пара. Я чувствовал себя странно – моё состояние можно было назвать покоем или умиротворенностью, если бы не звенящая четкость, с которой я воспринимал мир, словно во всём появился какой-то дополнительный объем, новые краски. Это было головокружительное ощущение, и я знал, что всё это – из-за того, что рядом Ева. До меня даже не сразу дошло, что уже некоторое время она смотрит на меня. Я повернулся к ней. Её глаза, они тянули меня куда-то, звали куда-то.

Луна. Огонь. Вихрь красных осенних листьев. Аромат пряностей и ещё какой-то запах, который я знаю, но не могу определить. Смех, чарующий смех… и прикосновение, в котором заключена вся Вселенная.

Сколько я выпил? Я вообще не пил, пара бокалов вина не в счет. Наверное, Ева уже решила, что я чокнутый. Я должен что-то сделать.

– Красивые девушки не должны ночью гулять одни, – говорю я, улыбаясь, и сам понимаю, как это звучит. 

На секунду в глазах Евы мелькает удивление, потом она улыбается мне в ответ.

– Даже на балконе? – спрашивает она игриво, но голос немного странный или мне это просто кажется.

– Даже на балконе, – отвечаю я.

Я как бы возвращаюсь в реальность, теперь я слышу музыку и смех, доносящиеся через приоткрытую дверь балкона. Словно кто-то постепенно прибавляет громкость. Похоже, с Евой происходит тоже самое. Мы падаем на грешную землю. Эта мысль вызывает во мне грусть.

– Мне нравится эта песня, – неожиданно произносит Ева.

– Потанцуешь со мной? – я протягиваю ей руку.

–Ммм, не хочу туда, – она кивает в сторону освещенного полного веселящихся людей зала.

– Но нам не обязательно идти туда, – отвечаю я и обнимаю Еву. Опять поражаюсь тому, насколько знакомо и правильно ощущение её тела рядом с моим.

Мы начинаем двигаться в такт музыке.

Со стороны должно быть выглядит странно – мужчина и женщина оба в пальто на балконе танцуют танго, но мне на это глубоко наплевать.

Наверное, если бы мы были сейчас там, где тепло горят огни, наши движения были бы четкими и правильными, наши тела идеально держали бы осанку, сходились и расходились в заданном ритме, имитирующем желание, мы бы сорвали аплодисменты и стали офисными героями месяца. Но мы были по другую сторону – сторону ветра, луны и ночи, и мы танцевали танго, очень странное танго – не тот танец, который завораживает своей красотой в исполнении профессиональных танцоров, а тот, который мог бы быть его прародителем, в нашем танго было больше страсти, чем игры в страсть, наши тела двигались вместе, ни на секунду не отдаляясь, наши руки скользили по одежде плавно и мягко, вместо того, чтобы четко и грациозно связывать нас в танце.

Сколько это продолжалось? Для меня – вечность.

Вот рука Евы поднимается по моей коже и оказывается у меня в волосах. Наши губы встречаются, и держу пари, ни один из нас не сможет ответить, кто же начал этот поцелуй. Я прижимаю её крепче. Она тянет меня куда-то. Наконец, я отрываюсь от её рта. Моя спина упирается в стену здания, я обнимаю талию Евы, она смотрит на меня, и в её глазах тот огонь, который я так мечтал увидеть. Нет, я даже не мечтал увидеть такое пламя.

Мои руки тянутся к её лицу, к её волосам… но она отступает. С секунду Ева смотрит на меня, затем просто направляется к двери балкона и исчезает в шуме вечеринки.

Какое-то время я стою на месте, не в состоянии до конца понять, что же произошло. Что пошло не так? Где я сделал ошибку? Была ли эта ошибка? Что, черт возьми, случилось. Наконец, я отклеиваюсь от стены и возвращаюсь ко всеобщему празднеству.

Ева стоит у камина чуть в стороне от толпы. Должен ли я поговорить с ней сейчас? Может она считает, что это была ошибка, просто какой-то порыв? А может быть всё пошло как-то слишком быстро? Я начинаю продвигаться к ней, но на моём пути оказывается Надин. И что хуже всего, уже порядком набравшаяся Надин.

– Потанцуешь со мной, красавчик? – язык у нее слегка заплетается, но на ногах она держится крепко, для того чтобы это исправить понадобится ещё очень большое количество алкоголя.

– Давай чуть позже, Надин, – отвечаю я, намериваясь пройти мимо, но она явно не собирается отпускать меня так просто. Её пальчики бегают по лацкану моего пиджака, поглаживая его. Не уверен, что означает этот жест, но, признаюсь, действует он несколько гипнотически.

– Я тут слышала, что боссы очень довольны твоей поездкой в Балтимор, – мурлычет Надин, – похоже, ты круто побеседовал с тамошними ребятами и решил все проблемы, а? Может, я всё-таки ошибалась, и ты – настоящий мужик? Может мне дать тебе … шанс, а?

– Надин, ты – пьяна, а я не из тех, кто воспользуется такой ситуацией, – это самый мягкий отказ, на который я способен в данный момент.

Я вижу, что Евы уже нет у камина. Пытаюсь отыскать её глазами в зале, ничего не выходит. Но она же не могла никуда деться, мы черт знает где, и выбраться можно только утром.

– Извини, – я несколько бесцеремонно отодвигаю Надин, чтобы продолжить поиски.

– Членосос, – злобно шипит она мне вслед, но к счастью она не достаточно пьяна, чтобы устраивать сцены.

 

Нужно ли говорить, что в тот вечер мне так и не удалось поговорить с Евой. Пару раз я замечал её, но потом она словно растворялась в толпе. Я был безнадежно трезв и печален среди веселых и пьяных коллег. Счастливого, мать вашу, Рождества!

С той самой вечеринки Ева прекратила со мной общаться. Она здоровалась со мной, если мы сталкивались в офисе или по дороге на работу, но никаких разговоров, улыбок и чаепития. Я понимал, что с этим нужно что-то делать, но я отчаянно боялся, а, кроме того, на меня свалилась куча работы. И вот нежданно- негаданно недели две назад Ева пришла, чтобы выпить со мной чаю. Сказать, что я был слегка шокирован, значит не сказать ничего. Она же вела себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Это было странно. Но может, у меня ещё есть шанс. Я должен пригласить её куда-нибудь. Всю неделю эта мысль просто не дает мне покоя.

Смотрю на часы, у меня ещё много времени, но, пожалуй, лучше вернуться в офис пораньше, чтобы успеть разобраться со всем вовремя. Тогда у меня точно не будет для себя отговорки, и я всё-таки сделаю то, что должен – приглашу Еву на свидание. 

Боже, веду себя как прыщавый подросток.

 

Сытый и относительно собравшийся с мыслями я возвращаюсь на работу. В лифте опять сталкиваюсь с Надин. Что-то сегодня мне поразительно везет. На этот раз провидение решает не вмешиваться, и мы вдвоем благополучно добираемся до двенадцатого этажа. Разумеется, из лифта она выходит первой, но не направляется по каким-то своим без сомнения важным делам, а подозрительно маячит на расстоянии пары метров от меня. В кабинет мы заходим вместе. Надеюсь, что она здесь не про мою душу.

Повезло, Надин останавливается у стола Гарри, передает ему какие-то документы и полностью концентрирует на нем своё убийственное обаяние. Гарри, мой начальник, одно из исключений из классификации Надин. Он счастливо женат, но не входит в категорию “женатиков”, так как сумел завоевать уважение Королевской Стервы самозабвенным и самоценным с ней флиртом, тем флиртом, который абсолютно никого ни к чему не обязывает и ничего не значит, но жизненно необходим для нашей душечки Надин.

– Билл просил напомнить, что он ждет вас через десять минут, – с улыбкой произносит Надин. – Потом он хотел бы поговорить со Скоттом.

Последние слова сопровождаются классическим грозовым взглядом в мою сторону.

Билл Гастингс – вице-президент “Ориона”, и если он хочет лично поговорить с кем-то из простых смертных, это значит, что жизнь становится слишком интересной.

Признаюсь, это мне совсем не по душе. 

Я уехал из Лос-Анджелеса именно потому, что жизнь моя была уж чересчур интересной, и однажды я решил, что это не то, чего я хочу. Бросил всё, начал заново.

Надин удаляется, и мы остаемся вдвоем – очевидно, остальные ещё не вернулись с обеда. 

– Скотт, – окликает меня Гарри. – Ты идешь?

– Я дам тебе минут десять форы, – отвечаю я, улыбаясь. – Не хочу маячить в приемной, навлекая праведный гнев Надин на свою голову. Знаешь же, она не переносит, когда кто-то бесцельно шатается в её владениях.

Гарри усмехается и встает.

– Ты не в приемной маячить не хочешь, а именно рядом с Надин. Слушай, серьезно, что у вас с ней происходит?

Я развожу руками, красноречиво давая понять, что ответить мне нечего.

– Да ладно тебе, – Гарри подходит к моему столу. – Крейг, Тим, даже Роберт меня уже достали вопросами. Что ты сделал с нашей Королевой? 

– Ничего я с ней не делал.

– В этом наверное и фишка, парень, – босс присаживается на край стола, судя по всему наш разговор веселит его до усрачки. – Надин – она охотник, ей конечно приятно, когда всё достается легко, но на самом деле ей интересен вызов, а ты держишь её на расстоянии без каких-либо причин, с её точки зрения их нет. Стоит ей тебя заметить, и она словно на сковородке жариться. Знаешь, многие уверены, что это хитрая уловка, и ты хочешь сперва хорошенько подцепить рыбку, прежде чем подсекать, другие думают, что ты собираешься проучить её, и те и другие считают тебя ловким и крутым сукиным сыном.

– Я не… – я открываю рот, пытаясь что-то возразить.

– Знаю, поверь, знаю, - продолжает Гарри. – Поэтому, придумай ты что-нибудь. Ты же умный парень.

– Знаешь, неплохо может сработать что-нибудь уничижительное – типа “я тебя недостоин бла бла бла…”, что скажешь? – добавляет он с улыбкой. – Надин это успокоит, скорее всего. Пригласи её на свидание, опрокинь на себя и на нее какой-нибудь салат, веди себя как маленький придурок. Только не переиграй, главное не переиграть. А то глядишь, и наша Надин превратиться в психопатку типа Гленн Клоуз в “Роковом влечении”… классный фильм… так о чем я…

– О “Роковом влечении” с Надин в главной роли, – отвечаю я. – Ты что серьезно считаешь, что она будет гоняться за мной по офису с канцелярскими ножницами?

– Женщины, – смеётся Гарри. – Никогда не знаешь чего от них ожидать.

Босс направляется к двери, прежде чем выйти ещё раз оборачивается ко мне:

– Да и совет, Скотт, лучше всего просто найди себе девушку.

Легко ему говорить.

Ещё раз представляю себе Надин с ножницами, а что очень даже правдоподобно. Почти Шерон Стоун. Только без груди.

Откидываюсь на спинку стула. Черт, зачем всё-таки я понадобился Биллу? Непосредственно с теми, кто не входит в руководящий аппарат, он обсуждает только вопросы, касающиеся проектов класса “А”, а ими занимаются те, кто очень давно варится в этом котле. Подобное никогда не поручат новичку вроде меня – я даже года не проработал. Разве что… Балтимор. Так же меня вызвали перед поездкой в Балтимор, но я надеялся, что история не повториться.

Кажется, мне пора выдвигаться.

Спускаюсь на десятый этаж. 

– Гарри ещё у Билла? – спрашиваю я у Валери, малодушно радуясь тому, что Надин нет на месте.

– Угу, – кивает она мне в ответ.

Минут пятнадцать мне приходится просидеть на маленьком диванчике в приемной, всё это время мой мозг разрывается между планированием операции “свидание с Евой” и мыслями о перспективах моей работы в “Орионе”.

Моя жизнь здесь в Сан-Франциско так отличается от прежней. В конце концов, ещё раз съездить в Балтимор – ерунда, если это пойдет на пользу моей карьере. Мне повезло с этим местом, и я твердо намерен здесь закрепиться.

 

Наконец Гарри выходит из кабинета, проходя мимо меня, подмигивает. За его спиной я вижу Билла, жестом он приглашает меня войти.

– Билл, – киваю я ему.

– Садись, Скотт, – я опускаюсь в кресло. – Как дела?

– Нормально, – я давно уяснил, что говорить нужно как можно меньше.

– Я слышал, что Оути очень доволен, да и остальные, даже Перкинс не достает меня звонками, а он из тех, кто в принципе никогда ничем не доволен, – начинает Билл. – Похоже, Скотт, ты действительно хорош. Я тебе вот что скажу, Карл Уинстон увольняется…

– Карл? Он же в компании сколько? Лет восемь? – удивляюсь я.

– Да, лет восемь, и чертовки много по этому поводу о себе воображает, – достаточно резко отвечает Билл. – Думаю, он уверен, что часть наших клиентов захочет уйти с ним. Так вот, он ошибается. Но… Есть одно “но”. Он создает проблему – хорошего специалиста непросто найти, в нашем деле мало быть профессионалом, нужно быть ловким засранцем и быстро соображать. Согласен?

Я киваю в ответ, хотя признаюсь, не привык думать о себе как о “засранце”, даже если это комплимент.

– Ты знаешь, что обычно я не доверяю работу с верхушкой новичкам, – продолжает Билл, стараясь говорить как можно более весомо и одновременно доверительно. – Но ты своё дело знаешь, и я планирую передать тебе ведение нескольких больших шишек с Восточного побережья, что скажешь?

– Спасибо, Билл, вы знаете, я не подведу, – говорю я то, что обычно говорят в таких случаях.

– Ну, что же, добро пожаловать в команду, Скотт, – улыбается Билл. – Поверь мне, теперь ты действительно в команде. Если покажешь себя молодцом… сам понимаешь.

Я улыбаюсь ему. Вот собственно то, чего я хотел – “карьерный рост”. Это ново для меня, но я сам выбрал такую жизнь, и, кажется, я делаю успехи.

Думаю, наш разговор окончен.

– Я могу идти, Билл?

– Нет, секунду, - останавливает меня большой босс. – В курс дела тебя введет Гарри чуть позже, но Уинстон ведет себя как полный мудак, не желает доводить до конца проект по строительству новой электростанции рядом с Нью-Джерси. Там непрерывный цикл, огромные деньги и неустойки, короче, как всегда и ещё хуже. Поставка каких-то гребанных катушек задерживается, и с этим нужно разбираться в режиме реального времени – сегодня, а мистер Уинстон, видите ли, сегодня уже заняты.

– Что нужно делать? – спрашиваю я, понимая, что у всего в этом мире есть цена, и мне пора внести задаток, проинвестировать свою карьеру.

– Спроси у Джессики, она занимается этим вопросом. Думаю, тебе нужно будет только проконтролировать ситуацию.

– О`кей.

– Кстати, как я и сказал, несколько крупных строительных проектов на Восточном побережье, то есть нам очень нужно, чтобы в Балтиморе всё было гладко, ты же не будешь против, снова съездить туда?

– Нет, нет, конечно, нет, – так я и знал.

– Отлично, – Билл сияет улыбкой. – Не знаю, уж что ты сказал Томми и остальным, но это сработало, парень. Я был уверен, что они тебя пошлют, и мне придется отправить туда кого-то из ребят Ларри, а это не слишком приятно и не цивилизованно. Мне хочется верить, что те времена, когда несговорчивым деловым партнерам ломали ноги, канули в Лету, но пока что Ларри процветает.

– Билл, я поеду в Балтимор, если это потребуется, но мне кажется, что мистер О`Райли меня очень хорошо понял, понял все преимущества взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, и никаких проблем не возникнет, – отвечаю я.

– Ну что же, будем надеяться, – Билл пожимает мне руку, я встаю и направляюсь к выходу. Чувствую, что он провожает меня взглядом.

– К тому же, – бросает он мне вслед, – старине Томми О`Райли сейчас не до таких мелочей. Приводит дела в порядок, он же на некоторое время выпал из жизни. Представляешь, держать в кулаке весь портовый бизнес Балтимора, и попасться под руку какому-то грабителю-наркоману. Повезло ещё, что отделался парой сломанных ребер. Стал параноиком, зачем-то сменил всю охранную систему в доме. 

– Я не слышал об этом, – удивляюсь я.

– Наверное, просто не обратил внимания, по-моему, это случилось через пару-тройку дней после твоего возвращения из Балтимора.

– Наверное.

Я выхожу за дверь, меня ждет работа, а сплетни и домыслы из мира богатых и влиятельных меня никогда не интересовали. Я знаю, что вопрос с О`Райли улажен. Это всё, что имеет значение.

 

_Вечер_

 

Иногда вы отчетливо понимаете, что страдаете ради какой-то определенной и зачастую весьма значительной цели, но как бы там ни было, понимание ваших страданий не умаляет.

До конца рабочего дня остается всего два часа, а это значит, что предшествующие им два с половиной я провел в изнуряющих попытках совместить разрешение моих собственных текущих вопросов с принятием дел по строительству электростанции. 

Радовало только одно обстоятельство – у Джессики действительно всё было под контролем, и, похоже, на данном этапе от меня почти ничего не требовалось. 

На секунду позволяю себе отвлечься. 

Нет, я абсолютно точно обязан пригласить Еву на ужин. 

Приняв решение, я встаю из-за стола и направляюсь к лифту. Спускаюсь на девятый этаж. В конце концов, сколько можно тянуть? Я определенно не был таким нерешительным в той другой жизни. Жизни до Фриско.

Захожу в их кабинет. Меня встречает недоумевающий взгляд одной из сотрудниц.

– Прошу прощения, а Ева Доунинг на месте? – спешу я прояснить ситуацию.

– Нет, – наконец отвечает девушка, с любопытством поглядывая на меня. – Она у Керолл. Надолго. Я могу передать ей, что вы заходили…

Она замялась.

– Скотт, – быстро подсказываю я. – Просто Скотт.

Выхожу за дверь. Конечно, эта девчонка ничего не передаст. Не из противности, нет. Я знаю этот тип, они очень забывчивы – через пару дней, возможно, вспомнит, что я заходил, но не более того.

Ничего. Я зайду попозже. Забавно, я так долго набирался смелости, чтобы поговорить с Евой, но она-то вовсе не обязана меня дожидаться. Вы замечали когда-нибудь, что когда мы принимаем какое-то важное решение, мы совершенно забываем о том, что живем в подвижном мире, который вокруг нас отнюдь не вертится? Иными словами, пока мистер Скотт Уорден зависает над отчетом, каждые пять минут прокручивая в голове то, что можно было бы сказать мисс Еве Доунинг, она не сидит, ожидая его, прекрасного офисного принца, она живет своей жизнью, возможно даже с кем-то встречается…

Посмотрим правде в глаза, не складывается у меня с Евой. Не знаю что, но что-то не складывается. Как будто нас просто разводит в стороны. Если бы всё это происходило в той другой жизни в Лос-Анджелесе, я бы решил, что это предупреждение свыше. По натуре я скорее циник, но всё-таки я верю в то, что иногда провидение удерживает нас от каких-то поступков, как родители удерживают малого ребенка от опасной игры, – ты отчаянно ползешь туда, куда считаешь нужным, а что-то отвешивает тебе шлепки по лбу, чтобы свернуть с дурного курса. Я всегда сворачивал. Но только не на этот раз, потому что это не Лос-Анджелес, а Сан-Франциско, и нет ничего опасного и рокового в свидании с хорошенькой девушкой. Сегодняшние осечки – вовсе не перст судьбы, а повод для моей трусливой задницы опять спрятаться в кусты.

 

И вот снова я у себя в кабинете.

Я беру в руки какую-то бумажку, и вдруг в голове как-то четко и резко возникает мысль – часть меня не хочет романа с Евой, и здесь что-то посерьезнее боязни отказа. 

Я откидываюсь на спинку стула, почему-то ухватившись за эту идею.

Но что может меня пугать? Ева – просто мечта во плоти, красивая, сексуальная, умная, веселая, добрая, милая… идеальная. Может быть, я боюсь силы своих собственных чувств? Мне случалось хотеть женщин, любить женщин, но не так… Ева, она как магнит для меня, она мне нужна вся, без остатка. Наверное, именно так превращаются в маньяков. Через какие-нибудь пару месяцев я могу стать одним из тех парней, которые носятся по длинным коридорам за похищенной героиней в каждом втором третьесортном триллере.

Я улыбаюсь – если бы я имел шансы свихнуться, я бы, скорее всего, уже это сделал. Однако идея с похищением кажется мне даже слегка романтичной. Думаю, Ева её бы оценила. А может, не нужно никакого похищения? Может быть, просто снять охотничий домик на выходные и предложить Еве поехать туда со мной? Прямолинейно? Да. Но после нашего танго на балконе, у нее вряд ли остались какие-то иллюзии насчет моих намерений.

Романтический ужин перед камином. Огонь отбрасывает тени. Я почти чувствую запах костра, а за окном кружатся, опадая, красные осенние листья.

И что меня так заклинило на этих чертовых листьях? Откуда это? Иллюзия? Воспоминание? Сон? Я пытаюсь найти ответ у себя в голове, но в итоге остаюсь ни с чем, если не считать сильной головной боли.

 

Голова прошла на удивление быстро – достаточно было переключиться с темы таинственных листьев на исполнение своих прямых обязанностей, в которых я, разумеется, увяз, сам того не заметив.

Сейчас я смотрю на часы даже в некотором недоумении – до конца рабочего дня остается всего полчаса. В отделе рекламы почти никогда никто не задерживается, поэтому мне лучше направиться туда как минимум минут за десять до всеобщего исхода, но сперва нужно зайти к Джессике.

В голове мелькает мысль, что Триш и Крейг захотят снять с меня скальп, когда узнают, что мне передали дела Уинстона. Аминь.

Встаю со стула и направляюсь к лифту. Кабинет Джессики находиться на пятнадцатом этаже недалеко от конференц-зала. 

Иногда мне жаль, что я не влюблен в Джессику Уайт. Мне очень быстро удалось найти общий язык с этой задорной миниатюрной брюнеткой, приехавшей во Фриско из какого-то маленького городка Новой Англии. С ней мне было легко и приятно, но увы, я увидел Еву, да и у Джессики был парень, за которого она собиралась выйти замуж уже в этом году.

На этот раз никакого лифта. Три этажа того не стоят.

Когда я вхожу в кабинет Джесс, у меня возникает стойкое ощущение, что я оказался в эпицентре торнадо или магнитной бури.

Заняты только два стола из четырех. Билли уволился две недели назад, Лиза в отпуске. Джессика остервенело стучит по клавишам своего компьютера.

– Ну ты как? – тихо произносит Синтия, нервно поглядывая на часы.

– А как по твоему?! – почти рявкает Джесс. – Собирайся и езжай без меня. Может успею.

– В чем дело? – спрашиваю я, понимая, что возможно лезу, куда не следует.

– Эти кретины, французы, не выслали документы на подтверждение! Должны были выслать ещё вчера, но, видите ли, не успели согласовать их со своими юристами, пришлют сегодня, только пока что у них ничего не готово, – похоже, если бы Джесс могла, она расстреляла бы всех французов в радиусе досягаемости, к сожалению, таковых не имелось. – Им всё по фигу!!! Я им объясняю, что каждый час – это неустойка! У клиента сроки. А без подтверждения с нашей стороны всё опять отложится на завтра, и мы потеряем день!!!

– Они точно пришлют документы сегодня? – задаю я принципиально важный вопрос. Конечно, Джессике не хочется оставаться сверхурочно, но это её работа, и обычно это её так не бесило.

Синтия поспешно одевается.

– У нас с Синтией билеты в театр, купили ещё два месяца назад. Кто же знал! – Джессика чуть не плачет. Я вспоминаю, что обе давно хотели сходить на какой-то мюзикл.

Синтия останавливается у двери:

– Тебя ждать?

– Если не успею за пятнадцать минут до начала, иди одна. Если кусок пропущу, ничего страшного.

А, твою мать!!!

– Не глупи, Джесс, – ох, я об этом ещё пожалею. – Это те документы, о которых ты мне рассказывала сегодня. По проекту Уинстона?

Она кивает.

– Я смогу сам их проверить. Их пришлют по факсу или по электронной почте?

– Да кто их знает. И так и так могут. Они какие-то недоделанные, честное слово, – добавляет Джесс в сердцах. – Скотт, я сама, ок? Это моя работа. Я дождусь их и сама всё проверю.

– А если они не пришлют их и через два часа?

Дальше последовало ещё минут пять борьбы чувства с долгом. Джесс упиралась, но исход был ясен мне с самого начала. Она же не могла всерьез подумать, что я могу повести себя как полная сволочь? А чтобы не прикрыть в такой ситуации, надо быть именно полной и законченной сволочью.

– Точно всё в порядке, Скотт? – спрашивает Джессика, надевая пальто.

– Конечно.

Конечно, нет! Я уже знаю, что пока я буду сидеть в опустевшем офисе и ждать послание с другого конца света, я успею пройтись и по французам, и по Джессике, Синтии, Лизе, да и по самому себе. При этом я буду знать, что поступил правильно, но это не остановит процесс самогрызения.

 

Я спускаюсь на лифте с Джессикой, выслушивая последние наставления. В работе ей присуща здоровая степень паранойи, без которой в нашем деле, пожалуй, трудно обойтись.

– Скотт, я даже не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала, спасибо тебе огромное, – она целует меня в щеку, и я слышу, как её каблучки весело цокают по вестибюлю.

Смотрю на часы – момент икс. Массовый исход счастливчиков. По опыту я знаю, что около десяти процентов сотрудников задержаться ещё на полчаса, может быть час. Иногда несколько несчастных могут засидеться и подольше. Что-то подсказывает мне, что сегодня я войду в их число.

– Пока, – из размышлений меня вырывает голос Евы. Она направляется к выходу с девушками из её отдела. Напоследок она ещё раз оборачивается, улыбается мне и машет рукой.

Я машинально машу ей в ответ, а в голове четко всплывает одно единственное слово, которое в этот момент характеризует меня, на мой взгляд, наиболее точно – “ИДИОТ”.

Я снова умудрился упустить её. Конечно, всегда есть завтра, но для меня это “завтра” растянулось уже на несколько месяцев. Кажется, свидание с Евой так и останется моей несбыточной фантазией.

 

_Ночь._

 

Я сижу на своем месте. Часы показывают 23.00. Сказать, что я взбешен, значит не сказать ничего. Первый час или около того я упорно пытался заняться чем-нибудь полезным: просмотрел несколько проектов, отложенных до лучших времен, и подготовил предложение потенциальному клиенту из Бразилии. Каждые минут двадцать я поднимался к Джессике, чтобы проверить факс и почту. 

Ладно, когда я ввязался в это дело, я понимал, что вполне могу проторчать в конторе часа два-три, я был готов к этому. Разумеется, я надеялся хотя бы на два. Как бы то ни было, после трех часов ожидания, желание занять время чем-то полезным сошло на нет, и даже, если бы этого не произошло, по сути мне больше не чем было заняться – разве что разборкой документов, к чему я был совершенно не готов морально, или сверкой расчетов, для чего мне требовался финансовый отдел, в виду отсутствия оного, вопрос снимался.

Я спустился в комнату отдыха и сжевал предусмотрительно припасенный сэндвич, но есть всё равно хотелось.

Часам к десяти я начал листать обнаруженные на одном из стендов журналы с какого-то международного симпозиума, посвященного проблемам информационной инфраструктуры. Не самое веселое занятие. К половине одиннадцатого я жалел, что в здании корпорации телевизор есть только у охранников в вестибюле. 

Сегодня показывали “Хороший, плохой, злой”. Я видел его раз десять, и, разумеется, готов был пропустить его ради свидания с девушкой моей мечты, но не ради факса от французов.

И вот он я – наверняка уже один в офисе, судя по тому, что свет почти везде потушен – освещены только коридоры нескольких этажей, некоторые же полностью погружены во тьму.

Одиннадцать часов вечера – время для плановой проверки. 

Я отрываю задницу от стула и направляюсь в кабинет тремя этажами выше. Ловлю себя на мысли, что с удовольствием пристрелил бы сейчас какого-нибудь француза. Никогда не думал, что подобное может прийти в голову из-за затянувшегося ожидания факса.

Я приближаюсь к конференц-залу и понимаю, что что-то не так. Точно, там горит свет. Можно просто пройти мимо, но дверь открыта. Любопытство – страшная вещь, но не только оно заставляет меня остановиться – я вижу Еву. Никаких сомнений в том, что это она, хотя такой я не видел её даже на Рождественской вечеринке. Черное короткое платье повторяет каждый изгиб её тела, по которому скользят руки другого человека. Мужчины. Он стоит ко мне спиной, но я почему-то уверен, что мы не знакомы. Ева смеется и шепчет ему что-то, держу пари, что-то приятное. Она гладит его волосы, но в руке неожиданно сверкает металл. В следующую секунду лезвие, а теперь я точно вижу, что это лезвие, с легкостью вонзается сзади в основание черепа незнакомца. Он оседает, увлекая Еву за собой. Она прижимается к нему всем телом и удовлетворенно улыбается, слушая его предсмертные хрипы.

Какого черта здесь происходит? Мог я заснуть на рабочем месте?

Я настолько потрясен, что до меня даже не сразу доходит, что я полностью открыл дверь и стою в проеме. Наконец, зеленые глаза Евы останавливаются на мне. Они слегка затуманены, как будто она под кайфом. Не знаю почему, но она улыбается мне.

– Так и будешь стоять? – спрашивает она меня, проводя языком по щеке трупа. Она отпускает тело, и оно грудой падает на пол у её ног.

Время словно застывает. Вообще-то много лет я потратил на то, чтобы научиться не теряться в любых обстоятельствах, но, наверное, для каждого человека есть зрелище, способное сразить его наповал, например, девушка мечты, хладнокровно всаживающая лезвие в шею какому-то бедолаге.

Ева тоже словно о чем-то раздумывает.

Из оцепенения меня выводит её голос.

– Знаешь, Скотт, я позволила тебе наблюдать за мной, – наконец произносит Ева. – Помнишь, как мы танцевали? Тогда мне показалось, что между нами что-то есть… что-то общее? Ты так не думаешь?

Я слегка улыбаюсь в ответ. 

Это очень интересный разговор, если учесть валяющееся между нами тело последнего парня, у которого с Евой было что-то общее.

– А потом, - продолжает Ева. – Ты чувствовался обычно, нормально, и я решила, что лучше тебе идти своей дорогой.

Язычок облизал нижнюю губу.

– Но ты не прошел мимо двери, – произносит она доверительно. – И ты не остановил меня… Прямой вопрос, Скотти, когда ты понял кто ты? Ты действительно так хорошо себя контролируешь? Если да, то я под впечатлением. Просто интересно, скольких ты убил?

В её глазах предвкушение.

Первое, что приходит мне в голову, это “глупое дитя”. Да-да, именно так. Я что, тоже схожу с ума, или я куда-то не туда свернул на лестнице и оказался в перевернутом мире, где скромная сотрудница отдела маркетинга Ева Доунинг – больная на всю голову маньячка?

Следующая мысль более разумна, но тоже кажется мне нелепой, однако недостаточно нелепой, чтобы её отбросить.

А что если она знает про Балтимор или даже про Лос-Анджелес? Она не может знать, но всё же…

– Я не понимаю твоего вопроса, Ева, - наконец отвечаю я, как можно спокойнее. Она говорила о контроле, а вот с ним у меня всегда был порядок.

На лице девушки появляется легкое недоумение, превращая её в ту Еву, которою я знаю. Даже сейчас я хочу быть с ней. У меня возникает безумная надежда, в конце концов, мало ли почему вы можете убить человека.

– Зачем ты это сделала? – задаю я вопрос, который должен решить мою дальнейшую роль в этом странном эпизоде. 

Время вновь как будто останавливается. Нож по-прежнему тускло отсвечивает в руке девушки, я не двигаюсь с места, инстинктивно сохраняя дистанцию между нами. Мне нужен её ответ. Именно от него будет зависеть всё, что произойдет дальше – от того, что она скажет мне, и от того, что я увижу при этом или не увижу в её глазах.

Я смотрю на нее и молюсь, чтобы она дала правильный ответ. Вернее тот, который будет правильным для меня, а это две большие разницы, мне угодить гораздо легче, чем полиции. Особенно учитывая то, что я люблю её. Ну вот, наконец-то я признался в этом себе. Может быть, она посмотрит на меня сейчас своими зелеными глазами и скажет, что этот человек шантажировал её или ещё что-то даже более мелодраматичное. Смогу ли я тогда со спокойной совестью пройти мимо этого кабинета, проверить злосчастный факс и притвориться, что я ничего не видел? Да, смогу.

Если подумать, то возможно я помогу ей избавиться от тела. Это не так сложно, но одна она вряд ли справится.

А вдруг мне не понравится её ответ? Что тогда? Конечно, не хочется об этом задумываться, но все же? Тогда всё будет гораздо проще. Я много успел наломать дров в своей жизни, и, положа руку на сердце, я – последний человек, который может позволить себе судить других. Но есть кое-что, что я четко усвоил из своего прошлого в Лос-Анджелесе: жизнь – это действительно большая ценность, и никто не имеет права забирать её просто так.

Губы Евы изгибаются в улыбке, на меня смотрят глаза безумной и злой куклы.

– Да потому что мне это нравится! – усмехается она. – В чем дело, сладенький? Тебе ведь это тоже нравится, это не может не нравиться!

Ева поднимается.

Я оглядываюсь. Интересно, кого я надеюсь увидеть? Кавалерию? 

– Нет, не нравится.

Я отступаю. Мне нужно выбраться из кабинета, попасть на лестницу и добраться до охраны, чтобы сдать им эту психопатку. Странно называть так женщину, которую ты собирался пригласить сегодня на ужин, но, увы, именно это слово идеально описывает Еву в данный момент. Боюсь ли я? Нет, не думаю. На самом деле я почти уверен, что смогу скрутить её, если того потребует ситуация, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы события приняли такой оборот. Тут дело в этом самом “почти”. Никогда нельзя недооценивать противника. Я знал одну девушку, её звали Вероника, так вот, в ней было около пяти футов двух дюймов и фунтов сто веса. Если её противник был на голову выше её и в два раза тяжелее, тут ещё могли быть варианты, но если у Вероники в руках был пистолет или нож, единственный вариант, который мог рассматривать её оппонент, это на кого написать завещание. Я сомневаюсь, что у Евы есть военная подготовка Вероники, но сейчас её двухдюймовые каблуки уравнивают нас в росте – Ева скорее напоминает фотомодель, чем изящную девочку-невеличку. И ножом она, похоже, пользоваться умеет.

Догадывается ли она, о чём я сейчас думаю?

– Не нравится? – повторяет за мной Ева, слегка закусив нижнюю губу. – А я? Я тебе нравлюсь? Нравлюсь ведь.

Она всё ещё продолжает лучезарно улыбаться.

– Нравилась, – я не вижу смысла врать в том, что ей и так прекрасно известно. Мне нужно заговорить ей зубы, потянуть время, чтобы подумать, как лучше выбраться из этой ситуации. С головой у Евы явно не всё в порядке, но это не значит, что она плохо соображает. О нет. Думаю, соображает она прекрасно. И даже, если я ей тоже нравился, свидетеля она так просто не отпустит.

Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы исчерпали лимит позиционной игры в кошки-мышки. Пора действовать. Я хочу сорваться с места, но Ева срывается первой. Срывается с какой-то невероятной скоростью. Тем не менее, моё запоздалое движение спасает мне жизнь – лезвие, нацеленное в горло, вонзается в правое плечо чуть выше подмышки. Меня уносит вспышка боли. Некоторые утверждают, что к ранениям, к боли можно привыкнуть. Не знаю, может и так, но для меня это никогда не работало. Мне не удается привыкнуть к боли, единственное, что в моих силах – это заставить себя действовать, невзирая на эту боль.

– Сука! – рычу я, с трудом узнавая свой голос, и изо всех сил бью Еву кулаком в лицо. Теперь рычит и она – из носа хлыщет кровь. Похоже, я сломал его. Жутковато, но сейчас мне приятно от этой мысли. Нужно вынуть эту чертову железку из плеча, но мне больно даже прикоснуться к ней. Перевожу взгляд на Еву. Удар оглушил её – сознания она не потеряла, но встать, как мне кажется, не в состоянии. Отлично. Выхожу в коридор, каждый шаг отдается в плече огненной вспышкой. У меня очень простые цели – первый этаж, охрана, вой сирен, скорая помощь. О спуске по лестнице до первого этажа даже не стоит и думать, поэтому я направляюсь к лифту. Нажимаю на кнопку вызова. Черт, как же больно.

Мои уши улавливают какой-то звук. Краем глаза я замечаю движение. Второй раз за вечер фартит – мне удается перехватить руку с ножом для бумаги. Небольшой ножик, но и такого хватит. 

Плечо сводит меня с ума, оно кричит, орет и стонет.

Ева тянется ко мне второй рукой, и мы начинаем кружиться, словно в каком-то странном танце. Определенно не танго.

Черт, а она сильная. Никогда бы не подумал, что она такая сильная. Может быть, это боль и потеря крови, но мне кажется, что она способна с легкостью скрутить меня и свернуть мне шею. Почему-то вспоминается, как сегодня утром Ева улыбнулась мне, предложив выпить чаю. Сейчас её лицо залито кровью, глаза горят огнем безумия, рыжие локоны рассыпались по плечам. 

Я с ужасом сознаю, что даже в этот миг считаю её потрясающе красивой, самой прекрасной женщиной на свете. Подумать только, как всё повернулось, я так давно мечтал о ней, наконец набрался смелости пригласить её на свидание, а теперь мы словно два диких зверя сцепились перед гребанным лифтом.

Я поворачиваю Еву и с силой впечатываю спиной в стену, её хватка ослабевает. Моя рука находит её горло, второй я продолжаю сжимать её запястье, удерживая нож для бумаги на безопасном от себя расстоянии. Спустя мгновение я понимаю, что опрометчиво отпустил её левую руку – пять острых наманикюренных лезвий впиваются мне в щеку. 

Я забываю о её горле, нужно поскорее отцепить её от себя, пока целы глаза. Мне это удается, но в следующий миг мир взрывается – Ева хватается за нож, торчащий из моего плеча, и с силой нажимает на него. Мне остается только орать, в то время как она выдергивает лезвие из моей плоти. Какая-то часть меня понимает, что сейчас она нанесет удар. Я выставляю руку вперед, чтобы закрыться, а мгновение спустя стою на коленях, отупело глядя на правую ладонь – она насквозь пробита ножом.

Ева сплевывает кровь, оценивающе разглядывает меня.

– Ничего больше не выкинешь? – спрашивает она, чуть коверкая слова.

Неужели я больше ничего не выкину? Столько всего пережить, чтобы сдохнуть от руки сумасбродной рыжей девицы в офисном здании, куда я каждое утро прихожу как на каторгу? 

Ева приближается, сейчас она наклонится ко мне.

– Жаль, очень жаль, что у нас мало времени, красавчик. Играть с тобой чертовски интересно, нам могло быть так хорошо вместе, – губы девушки растягиваются в обольстительную улыбку. Ещё секунда и лезвие канцелярского ножика вонзится мне в горло. Почему-то я знаю, что она ударит именно сюда. Меня преследует странное чувство, что-то вроде дежа вю, словно всё это уже когда-то со мной происходило. Неужели я позволю ей это сделать? В этом мире вряд ли кто-то серьезно опечалится, если я умру. У меня нет семьи, нет тех, кого бы я мог назвать настоящими друзьями, никому не будет больно, разве, что мне самому. Мне кажется, что это больно – умирать. А я не хочу умирать. 

Предмет запроса: смерть. 

Ответ: НЕТ. 

Просто нет.

Во мне словно расправляется какая-то пружина. Я резко бросаюсь Еве на встречу, моя левая рука сжимает рукоятку ножа, лезвие которого торчит с тыльной стороны правой ладони. Я слышу её крик, когда металл вонзается в её тело. Сомневаюсь, правда, что ей намного больнее, чем мне – пробитая кисть не слишком довольна тем, что её побеспокоили.

Ева смотрит на меня с изумлением, похоже, она не может поверить, что всё это происходит. Всего секунду назад она была победительницей, а теперь её жертва склоняется над ней, готовясь нанести ещё удар. Я с силой вытаскиваю лезвие из её плоти. Как больно! Но ничего, нужно лишь немного потерпеть. Потерпеть и всё кончится. Еве тоже больно, и она кричит. Пользуясь моментом, я резко выворачиваю руку девушки. Канцелярский нож оказывается у меня. Тело делает то, что считает нужным. Все мысли уходят, остается только какая-то звенящая четкость, подобная той, какую я испытал на Рождество с Евой. Только на этот раз мы не будем танцевать, мы станем гораздо ближе, чем партнеры в танце.

– Могло быть, – с этими словами я направляю нож ей в живот. Когда металл входит в её тело, Ева даже не кричит, только как-то сдавленно охает. Я неуклюже вытягиваю нож, мне не очень-то сподручно действовать левой. Ева смотрит на меня. Что в её глазах – удивление, боль, но в тоже время какой-то безумный азарт и ликование. Губы чуть изогнулись в усмешке. Я не хочу, чтобы эта сука чувствовала себя победительницей.

– По-твоему, это действительно должно мне нравиться? – спрашиваю я Еву почти нежно. Я наклоняюсь ближе, хочу, чтобы она видела мои глаза. – Мне это отвратительно, и ты мне отвратительна.

– Ты лжешь, – пытается подразнить она, но глаза её больше не смеются, из них словно ушел огонь.

– Нет.

С этими словами я вонзаю нож ей в горло. Ещё несколько секунд она живет, а я чувствую себя последним лжецом, потому что отвращение к ней борется во мне с безумным и безотчетным желанием, которому я наконец уступаю. Мои губы касаются губ Евы, ловя её последний вздох. Язык сам слизывает несколько капелек крови. Всего на одно мгновение, мне кажется, что это яд, который подарит вечное забвение и унесет меня от этого кровавого ужаса, но кого я обманываю, это лишь глупая иллюзия – в жизни всё гораздо менее романтично и более жестоко. Наверное, я навсегда запомню её глаза в тот последний момент. Даже несмотря на то, что мне никогда не понять, что же я в них увидел. Знаю я и то, что глаза эти не будут мучить меня. Во мне нет раскаяния, только радость и одно слово, пульсирующее в моём мозгу – “Жив”. 

Всё произошло так быстро, а мне кажется, что это длилось несколько часов.

Я опускаюсь на пол. Взгляд падает на злосчастную правую руку – она почему-то болит сильнее плеча. Вынуть ли лезвие самому? Хватит ли меня сейчас на это? Собственно, есть вопрос и поважнее – нужно ли теперь звать охрану? Если эти мудаки до сих пор не заявились, значит, на всем этаже нет ни одной камеры. Тоже мне, служба безопасности! Нет, нет, нет, похоже, теперь квалифицированную медицинскую помощь и общение с ребятами в форме придется исключить из сценария. Что мне всем им сказать? Что-то вроде “понимаете ли, офицер, я тут задержался по работе, увидел как Ева, милая девочка Ева из отдела рекламы и маркетинга, замочила вон того безымянно парня, а потом она кинулась на меня, и вот я вместо того, чтобы скрутить её и сдать, куда следует, вспорол ей брюхо и перерезал горло”. Они не выходили с Евой на ринг и не поверят, если я скажу, что предпочел бы выдержать десять раундов с Тайсоном. Что же мне, мать вашу, делать-то? В голову приходит абсурдная, но от этого не менее удручающая мысль о карьерных перспективах. Как же я после этого приду на работу? “А, привет, ребята! Что? Евы нет? О, да, я же забыл, я прикончил её на прошлой неделе”. Я не смогу больше работать в “Орионе”. Сука!!! Мерзкая дохлая сука!

На секунду на меня накатывает такая волна слепой злобы и ненависти, что мне самому становится не по себе. Но я быстро успокаиваюсь. Да, мне нелегко будет найти что-то равнозначное, но сейчас в первую очередь меня должна волновать не работа, а встреча с полицией. Не то, чтобы я сильно дергался, но дело и так выглядит скверно, а если кому-то особо настойчивому захочется копнуть под мистера Скотта Уордена поглубже… Нехорошо получится.

Я принимаю решение – не самое приятное, но другого выхода я не вижу. Левая рука уверенно обхватывает лезвие, и я вытаскиваю его из ладони. Теперь я вижу, что это довольно-таки необычная вещица – длинный и очень тонкий кинжал, чем-то похожий на облегченную версию испанских кинжалов милосердия. Занятно, но это потом, сейчас нет времени. 

Мой план довольно прост. В конференц-зале есть мини-бар. Очень аккуратно, стараясь ничего не испачкать, я возвращаюсь туда, осторожно обхожу труп мужчины и беру бутылку водки. Потом я направляюсь в туалет. Мне нужно промыть раны. Когда я лью водку на руку, мне нестерпимо хочется выть, но я сдерживаюсь. Возможно, мог бы и не сдерживаться – сомневаюсь, что меня услышит охрана на первом этаже, а если услышит кто-то другой, то определенно не сунется. Так уж устроен наш мир.

В любом случае, на мне сейчас темная синяя рубашка, кровь на ней почти незаметна. 

Покончив с рукой, я с секунду раздумываю и решаю, что плечом придется заняться дома. Хорошенько перебинтовать ладонь мне тоже пока нечем, я наскоро отхватываю кусок от рубашки и обматываю им правую кисть.

Открываю шкаф уборщицы. Так, посмотрим. Мне нужны большие пакеты для мусора. Много пакетов. Ещё мне нужно ведро, швабра, тряпка и, разумеется, перчатки. Желтые резиновые перчатки – не так драматичны, как черные кожаные, и не так хитроумны и практичны, как тонкие эластичные. Зато доступны. Следующие пятнадцать минут уходят у меня на то, чтобы перетащить оба тела и засунуть их в мешки. Мешки вроде как водонепроницаемые, но я не хочу рисковать и использую по три для каждого трупа. Занятие не из приятных, особенно с учетом того, что правая рука меня слушается плохо. Ещё пять минут – на следы крови в коридоре у лифта, на моё счастье линолеум хорошо отмывается. Оглядываю результаты своих трудов. Недурно. Ничто не указывает на то, что здесь произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, ну, если не считать парня в окровавленной рубашке и желтых резиновых перчатках. Возвращаюсь в конференц-зал. Здесь ковровое покрытие и всё гораздо сложнее – оно темное, но кровь заметят. Некоторое время я трачу на то, чтобы затереть пятна, прекрасно понимая, что полностью избавиться от них за такой короткий срок и в моей ситуации не представляется возможным. Этого и не требуется. В зале часто проводят корпоративные гулянки мелкого масштаба. Я подхожу к бару и достаю оттуда почти полную бутылку красного вина. Похоже, сегодня вечером этот бар для меня просто нескончаемый источник вдохновения. Старательно разливаю вино – чуть-чуть на стол, остальное – на пятна крови. Упс, кто-то был неосторожен. Я улыбаюсь. Уборщицы будут рвать и метать, начальники подразделений постараются выявить виновников и всех обзовут козлами, но кровь никто не заметит и искать не будет.

Теперь кое-что посложнее. Пора выбираться из здания, но сперва я должен позаботиться о себе любимом. Если память мне не изменяет, а адюльтера за ней вроде не числилось, то на лестнице между двенадцатым и пятнадцатым этажами всего четыре камеры слежения, причем у них достаточно большое слепое пространство, если ты знаешь, где они расположены. Подозреваю, что это было сделано намеренно, в конце концов, у каждой большой корпорации есть свои секреты. На моём этаже камеры всего две, и обойти их не сложнее. Осторожно я спускаюсь на свой этаж. В кабинете стягиваю рубашку и засовываю её в сумку. Надеваю пиджак поверх майки. 

Всё-таки мне везет в некотором смысле, я могу незаметно покинуть здание, что было бы невозможно в любое другое время, но только не сейчас, когда терминал пропуска и учета рабочего времени приказал долго жить. По пропуску меня не отследить, а в журнале на входе я никогда не расписываюсь, к этому уже все привыкли. Прихожу тихо, честно делаю своё дело и ухожу тихо. Все довольны. Черт, да никому и в голову не придет мысль, что в этот час я могу ещё быть здесь, даже для меня поздновато. Остается ключ от кабинета, но если завтра я приду пораньше, никто ничего не заподозрит, а если нет, то я скажу, что был дико зол и забыл его сдать. Триш выскажет мне всё, что она думает обо мне в частности и о мужчинах в целом, Гарри посмотрит с немым укором, и на этом вопрос закроется.

Беру свои пальто и сумку и выхожу из кабинета.

Возвращаюсь на пятнадцатый этаж. Подтаскиваю трупы к лифту и загружаю их туда. Конечно, кто-то из охранников может обратить внимание на то, что лифт движется, но с другой стороны, в офисе наверняка кто-то ещё остался, а охрана скорее всего увлеченно смотрит запись какого-нибудь матча Ред Сокс. В любом случае, игра стоит свеч, тащить по лестнице два трупа гораздо более рискованно. 

Я останавливаюсь на втором этаже и выгружаю мешки из лифта. Поблизости нет ни одной камеры и так до самого туалета. Туда-то я и направляюсь. В туалете большие окна, часто их забывают закрывать, и на них нет решеток. Вообще удивительно, как через них ещё никто не пролез и не стянул что-нибудь. Открываю окно, оглядываю улицу, вернее узкий переулок немноголюдный и днем. Сперва я сбрасываю мешок полегче – Еву, с её дружком приходится повозиться подольше – в этом буйволе никак не меньше шести футов трех дюймов и на глаз так фунтов двести пятьдесят веса. Его приземление сопровождается отчетливым “бух”. Впрочем, им обоим уже определенно всё равно. Я вылезаю сам, стараясь не отвлекаться на боль, а это очень больно – держаться за подоконник пробитой рукой, но подвернуть ногу было бы неудобно, поэтому мне нужно максимально сократить расстояние между моими ботинками и асфальтом. Я отпускаю руки и благополучно приземляюсь. Вокруг по-прежнему пусто. 

Тут рядом есть заброшенная стройка. Не уверен в том, что она действительно заброшена, но работы на ней как-то затянулись, и последний раз что-то стоящее происходило там месяца два назад. Рабочих там давно не было, не видел я и охраны. Не бог весть что, но больше на ум ничего не приходит. По переулкам до нее рукой подать, не больше двухсот метров. Стараясь держаться ближе к зданиям, я начинаю свой путь, волоча за собой тяжелые мешки, и молясь, чтобы они не порвались. До цели я добираюсь благополучно. Перелезать через ограждение не приходится – там есть брешь, пару раз я видел, как туда юркали мальчишки. Оказавшись по ту сторону, я оставляю мешки за какой-то стенкой, предположительно это часть фундамента. Бегло осматриваю стройку, не сказать, чтобы я мог многое разглядеть ночью. В итоге мой выбор падает на глубокую яму, скорее всего, её вырыли для какой-нибудь мудреной опоры. Я подтаскиваю трупы к краю. На какое-то мгновение мне кажется, что что-то шевельнулось в мешке поменьше. Меня прошибает холодный пот, но я говорю себе, что это просто ветер. В этом мешке не может быть ничего живого, я видел, как Ева умерла. К горлу подступает тошнота. Я спихиваю трупы в яму. По всей стройке возвышаются горы изрытой земли. Лопаты поблизости нет, но есть ведро. Хорошо, что я захватил с собой резиновые перчатки. Мне не хочется тревожить руку, поэтому я надеваю их прямо поверх своих кожаных. Снимаю пальто и вешаю его на какую-то выпирающую железку. Прохладно, но я не хочу испачкать его в грязи, пиджаком пожертвовать легче.

Я беру ведро и подхожу к одной из ближайших куч, руками сгребаю туда землю, потом тащусь к своей яме и вываливаю свой груз. Через десять минут и несколько рейсов, я решаю, что неплохо поработал, слой достаточно толстый. Если мне повезет, когда стройка возобновиться, никто не заметит, что яма стала несколько мельче, и её просто засыплют землей. Снимаю желтые перчатки, засовываю их в карман пиджака, беру своё пальто и тихо проскальзываю в щель. Неподалеку я захожу за угол, достаю из сумки пакет, который всегда ношу с собой на всякий случай, снимаю пиджак и запихиваю его туда. Надеваю пальто. 

Я возвращаюсь домой на подземке. Хотя уже второй час ночи, она не совсем пустынна, но в такой час никто не обратит внимания на молодого мужчину в черном приличном пальто, даже учитывая, что на щеке у него красуются глубокие царапины. Ясное дело, поцапался с подружкой, и она выставила его за дверь – не повезло, амиго. По дороге я выхожу, чтобы прогуляться вдоль набережной, подышать ночным воздухом и выкинуть перчатки в реку. Плывите, родные, уплывайте в океан к остальному мусору большого портового города. Нужно выкинуть и ещё пару вещиц. С маленьким ножиком для бумаги я прощаюсь без сожаления – такой можно купить в любом магазине канцелярских товаров. Странный кинжал Евы выкинуть сложнее, мои пальцы, затянутые в черные перчатки, в задумчивости скользят по холодной стали, по простой, но элегантной ручке. Наконец, я выпускаю его из рук, и он исчезает в воде. Может я параноик, но оба ножа я предварительно хорошенько протер.

Моё позднее возвращение заметить некому. Я живу один, и у меня нет в этом городе родственников или друзей, чей звонок мог бы не застать меня дома. 

Я снимаю пальто и ботинки, вместе с сумкой бросаю их в прихожей. Хочется есть, но первым делом я направляюсь в ванную. Хорошо же Ева разукрасила мне физиономию – на правой щеке красуются глубокие царапины, но их можно просто заклеить пластырем. Любопытным скажу, что упал на лестнице. Ладонь. Не так уж страшно, если ещё раз её промыть и вылить побольше антисептика. Так, теперь перевязать бинтом. Из ванного шкафчика достаю обезболивающее и глотаю пару таблеток. В выходные нужно показать руку врачу. Да, вот так, доктор, меня угораздило напороться на гвоздь. Да, совершенно верно, здоровый был гвоздь. Наконец, самое неприятное – плечо. Им у меня вряд ли получилось бы на что-нибудь “напороться”. Повезло, что лезвие было тонкое, но оно пробило меня насквозь. О да, много воды, много перекиси, много обезболивающего. Иголка с ниткой? Нет. Даже, если спереди сделаю, то сзади всё равно не достану. Ладно, не так уж это будет больно.

Я выкидываю всю одежду в бак для грязных вещей. Быстро принимаю душ, предварительно надев на забинтованную руку прозрачную перчатку, которая осталась от краски для волос.

Потом я иду на кухню, на конфорке весело потрескивает бекон в то время, как я зажигаю свечку и держу в пламени маленькую десертную ложку. Сперва спина, потом рана на груди, а потом бекон.

 

Я лежу в своей постели, измотан до предела, но сон пока не приходит ко мне. После ужина я выпил ещё одну таблетку обезболивающего, больше не рискнул, не хватало мне после всего пережитого, окочуриться от передоза. 

И вообще завтра рано на работу. Хорошо, что пятница. Денек я продержусь.

Мои мысли возвращаются к Еве.

Наверное, её подружки удивятся, что она не пришла. Но правда в том, что как мне кажется, она ни с кем особо не дружила, и теперь я понимаю почему. Ева не придет в офис завтра и на следующей неделе. Её исчезновение вызовет удивление. Ей будут звонить домой. Возможно, Еву начнет искать полиция, родственники. Всё это будет странно, но… Иногда люди просто пропадают.

К тому времени, как трупы обнаружат, если их вообще обнаружат, никто и не вспомнит о том, что в ночь с четверга на пятницу в офисе происходило что-то необычное. Не вспомнят о пролитом в конференц-зале вине, даже о криках, если кто-то их слышал. И даже если кого-то озарит проблеск памяти, момент будет упущен, соотнести всё по времени и найти ниточки не удастся. 

Я чувствую, что начинаю засыпать. Надеюсь, мне будут сниться хорошие сны. Завтра меня ждет новый день. Синоптики обещали дождь в первой половине. Правда, они частенько врут, эти синоптики. Но дождь – это хорошо, он смывает следы. А потом, они сказали, будет солнечно. Солнечно. 

Я всё сделал правильно, и меня не мучит раскаяние за совершенное, лишь какая-то неясная мысль тревожно бьется в моем засыпающем мозгу, словно стремится пробиться на поверхность. 

Ева. 

Одно это имя, оно словно удар молнии. Даже сейчас, после всего произошедшего…

Я хотел бы быть с ней. 

Меня начинает бить озноб. Голова раскалывается, перед глазами всплывают какие-то неясные образы… и её глаза в тот последний момент, а потом её улыбка. Она улыбнулась мне сегодня, когда пришла утром.

Может, завтра я проснусь, и окажется, что всё это было сном, просто ночным кошмаром?

Может быть, у нас с Евой ещё есть шанс?

Какая-то часть меня хочет на это надеяться, но другая лишь горько усмехается.

Шанс?

Возможно.

Но не в этом месте, не в этом времени.

Может быть, там, где в воздухе кружились красные осенние листья, где бы и когда бы это там ни было…

 

Конец.

 

© Carcharodon 2009


End file.
